


The language of Flowers

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, The Language of Flowers, accident amnesia, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: After a car accident Yuri finds himself working at a small florest.He can't help but be curious about the customer who visits every Monday





	

*ding ding*  
The bell above the door swung gently as it was pushed open, breaking the silence in the small shop.  
"Yurio! Customer!"  
"Tch! I already know that pig! Unlike you I'm out here doing real work... pig it's Victor!"

Yurio let out another tch of disgust before going to busy himself.

Every Monday like clock work Victor would arrive.

Slipping out the small office Yuri felt his heart skip a beat, he supposed he should be used to it by now, but when it came to Victor couldn't help it.  
Nervously he readjusted his bangs to cover the scar that marred the left side of his face.

*  
Apparently it had been a car accident. He'd been travelling with Victor into the city when the taxi they had been in was hit by a drunk driver. Everything he ever was was lost in that moment.

They said he'd been in a coma for a week, and had asked him what he remembered from that day... the only problem was he couldn't remember anything from before waking up, let alone that day. From time to time he'd get flashes of what he assumed to be memories but every time he'd try'd to grasp them they'd slipped away.

After a while that mattered less and less. He was still alive, still breathing and carving out a new path for himself.

*  
He couldn't help but stare at Victor, the man was truly beautiful even with the pain that seemed to cloud his eyes.

As Victor came to counter Yuri waited. Ever since the first time he'd met Victor he'd always seemed to know what the man wanted. Yurio had said it more than once it was creepy, but it secretly thrilled Yuri. It was like they were sharing some deep secret.

"Yurio! A dozen pink carnations and white ribbon!"

Yurio sighed once again. How he'd been roped into working at the small florist he still had no idea. He was a figure skater not a horticulturist!

Opening the fridge he pulled out the carnations before cutting off a length of white satin ribbon. Stupid pig. Stupid Victor!

Laying them down in front of Yuri he went and made himself busy. No matter what Yuri was doing he always dropped it to fill an order for Victor.

*  
Yurio hated watching the way the two of them interacted.   
It confused and annoyed the hell out of him. He didn't see why Victor didn't just force himself into Yuri's life like before and he didn't see why Yuri didn't ask about his life before the accident.  
He rolled his eyes. They were both idiots.

*  
Yuri tried not to blush as he rang up the purchase. It wasn't like Victor even said thank you.  
Every Monday was the same:  
Yurio would get shitty  
Yuri would take one look at Victor to judge what he wanted  
He'd make up the order  
Victor would pay  
And they'd go there seperate ways until the next Monday when it would all repeat again.

*  
Victor was turning to leave when Yuri let out a loud moan. By the time he'd turned around Yuri was already kneeling on the floor, fingers thrust into his hair and mouth open like he was silently screaming.

Yurio had filled him in about this but he'd never seen it happen before. Apparently whenever Yuri started to remember anything. He started to move on instinct. It may have been 2 years since the accident. 2 years since their relationship had dissolved, but he couldn't ignore Yuri in pain.

As he stepped forward he felt Yurio grab his shoulder, he glared angrily at the teen.  
Yurio just shook his head and pushed him back towards the door.   
"He'll be embarrassed if he realises you saw that. It's alright I'll take care of him"

So Victor left reluctantly. 

He missed Yuri more and more everyday.

*  
Back in the small shop Yuri had finally come to his senses. He panicked at first but Yurio already knew what he was worried about   
"It's alright pig he's already left"

Yurio didn't know why he gave a damn about it all, but he couldn't stop himself from helping Yuri up and moving him over to the office.  
"Tch! You two should just talk to each other..."  
The look of semi confused panic on Yuri's face pissed off even more.  
"Yurio it's already past the time to talk..."  
"Tch!"  
Yuri fumbled at the papers on the desk. His fingers on the right side were still numb, it sometimes happened after an episode, until he found the order form he'd been working on before Victor walked in. Checking it over again he passed it onto Yurio.

The teen said nothing and left to check the stocks.

*  
Yuri always wondered who Victor would give the bouquets to, he couldn't help feel saddened for the man.  
Purple hyacinths  
Dark crimson roses  
Mixed asters  
Mixed zinnias   
Teas roses  
It wasn't a terribly pleasant order, but each time he'd only made the bouquets based on what Victors eyes had said.  
He wondered if Victor had any family that had died in Japan... hell he wasn't even sure why either Russian were still here.

*  
He'd been running late this morning. He'd been dreaming he'd been in a cathedral with Victor, he was sure he was forgetting something important. It was the first time in a long time he'd awoken in a panic and immediately started crying. It was the first time in a long time he felt guilt for not being able to remember. Maybe Yurio was right. Maybe he should try and find a way to talk to Victor.

He'd gone to climb out bed when he'd been forced to the floor. The usual pain of a memory rushed over him. It felt like his head was splitting in two.  
A promise   
A kiss   
The sound of skates and a gold ring.

It was all over in a few moments and he pulled himself up. 

His family didn't know but he always tried to remember anything he could from these moments.  
A word  
A touch  
A symbol  
Anything that would piece together his past. To them he was fine, but in reality he knew he was lying to everyone including himself.

And so he'd been late to work.

*  
Victor was already waiting when he arrived. That's right today's Monday. Yurio was already serving him so Yuri ducked into the office. It wasn't that he didn't want to say something... it was more like the moment he'd seen Victor he'd forgotten how to talk.

"Yuri?"  
Yuri jumped, it took him a moment to realise Victor was standing in the doorway.  
Yuri frowned. A bouquet of agapanthus was not what the look in Victors eyes was telling him.

Yuri waited for Victor to continue.

"Are you alright after last week?"  
Yuri felt mortified that Victor had seen him like that. His hand went up instinctively to make sure his hair was hiding the scar.  
He nodded not sure what to say.  
"Yurio says it happens when you remember things... if you need to talk I'll listen to you... no matter how confused you are ok?"  
Victor turned like he already knew Yuri was say no.

Only instead Yuri found himself asking Victor to wait. Unzipping his bag he pulled out the notebook he written in this morning. It felt like he was giving part of his soul away, but still he all but pushed it at Victor.  
"Please... if you have the time... please read this"  
Victor was obviously confused. The notebook is his hands had seen better days. The cover was ripped and half the pages were in a similar state. Though he couldn't deny a certain hopefulness over the situation.

"If I read this tonight can I come by tomorrow?"  
Yuri felt himself start to redden. Quickly he nodded before spinning the computer chair around to end the conversation.

It wasn't long before he heard the bells ding and he knew Victor had left.

*  
The day seemed to pass at a snails rate. Every since Victor had left he'd felt the tell tale rising pressure in his head. He hadn't told anyone but he'd been getting migraines more and more frequently recently. He hated when they worried.

Looking at the computers clock it informed him it was 4:30pm. It was a little early but they may as well shut now. He knew Yurio would be grateful for the early finish.

*  
He'd dismissed Yurio and was locking the office door when a wave of nausea hit and he was sent scrambling to the small staff bathroom.

Throwing up he whimpered at the pain in his head. He wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

He didn't know how long he'd sat slumped against the wall before the silence was broken by the ringing of his cell. He didn't even check caller ID before answering, he just wanted it to shut up!  
He'd let out another small moan before he realised he was being talked to. He forced himself to focus   
"Yuri?"  
He bit his lip. It sounded like Victor but there was no way Victor should have his number.  
"Oi! Yuri?"  
He moaned in response.  
"Yuri! Are you alright?"  
Yuri realised it actually was Victor on the phone and tried to pull himself together.  
"Yea..h... sorry... it's just a ... migraine..."  
It hurt his head to even speak  
"Are you home or at work?"  
"Work... but it's alright I'll leave when it lessens..."  
He'd managed to string the sentence together well enough. He didn't know why Victor was even asking when he was already going to see him tomorrow... maybe it was about the agapanthus? 

The pain in his head intensified and he knew what was about to happen.

A episode and a migraine. He wanted to scream from the agony. He thought he smelt copper and iron and then nothing.

*  
When Victor arrived at the shop he wasn't sure what to make of it. Even though it had long since gone dark outside the front door was still unlocked. Cautiously he called out for Yuri.

Yurio had given him the tour before so he walked towards the delivery door and worked his way back checking the rooms as he went. 

He thought he could smell blood when he pushed open the bathroom door and to his horror he'd been right. He'd flicked on the bathroom light hoping Yuri wouldn't be in the room. In his head he could see Yuri sitting in the crumpled car covered in blood, he had to swallow down his nausea before checking toilet stall.

Yuri was sitting slumped against the wall. His face and chest a mess, covered in drying blood from what had been some sort of extreme nose bleed. Panic set in. 

Pulling out his phone he called for an ambulance. He was too afraid to touch Yuri. Hanging up he forced himself to man up.

Gently he took Yuri's face in his hands.   
"Yuri?"  
"Yuri?!"  
"Yuri!"  
Yuri wasn't waking and Victor was trapped in the car all over again.

He slumped down kneeling with his head hung. He never seemed to be able to help Yuri.  
Even when it had become obvious that Yuri's memory was far worse than anyone had expected, part of him still prayed that one day he'd walk into the shop and find Yuri had remembered everything.

Hell when he'd taken over coaching Yurio he'd even forced the kid to get a job here so that the he could get a daily report.  
Yuri had agreed to hire him with a little help from his sister. Something that Victor was still grateful for.  
And given that the actual store owner was never around Yuri seemed to like the company.

Victor was drawn back to his sense by gentle hands pulling him away from Yuri. He had to fight the urge to hold onto Yuri.

His heart was pounding from fear as Yuri was taken away.

*  
Waking up Yuri was confused. He'd been at work and then he was here. He wondered if he'd forgotten something all over again.

His sister was sitting next to him, he felt weird... he wondered why it was her and not Victor, then he felt confused... why was he even thinking about Victor? He shook his head... why did it feel so uncomfortable not having Victor here.

He let out a small moan and Mari finally realised he was awake.  
"Yuri do you know where you are?"  
"Hospital..."  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
Yuri shook his head  
"I closed the shop early because I was getting an migraine... I think I locked the office... but I can't be sure..."  
He looked over at Mari in panic... he hadn't forgotten again right?  
She nodded, watching as his whole body relaxed.  
"That's what Victor said you told him... you'd already passed out by the time he found you... you've been out for a couple of hours now"

Yuri nodded. He wondered why Victor had known he was at work and why he'd care... and why he was so happy he did. 

The moment was broken by the arrival of the doctor. Yuri smiled a little, it was the same man who treated him after the accident.

"Yuri how are how are you feeling? Are you still in pain?"

Yuri shook his head slowly, he said a silent prayer to which every pharmaceutical company had supplied the medication. He'd only just realised his head had been a lot more tender than he'd thought now he was pain free.

"It says here you had a migraine but when they found you you'd been bleeding from the nose?"  
Yuri sat there blankly  
"So you don't remember that? How about the migraines? Have they become more frequent lately?"  
Yuri nodded, he could feel Mari glaring at him.  
He watched the doctor jot something down before pulling out X-rays.

"We took an MRI while you were unconscious to be on the safe side" he watched at they were positioned against the light board.  
Flicking the switch Yuri tried to make sense of the scans.

"Everything looks alright apart from this speck right here..."  
Yuri watched the doctor tap the scan but couldn't work out what he was supposed to see. And he had no idea where his glasses where.

"I want to schedule surgery. Normally we'd carry out more tests but you've suffered a serious head trauma and there's a chance it could be related to that"  
Yuri nodded feeling sick. He didn't care what they wanted to do... he was too busy thinking of Victor again. What would Victor say if he found out Yuri had to have surgery?

*  
The surgery was scheduled for the next morning. Yuri had asked Mari not to tell Yurio or Victor anything about it. He didn't see the point when they'd just worry over nothing. 

*  
Waking up Yuri found himself once again staring at the hospital ceiling. His face was throbbing and his nose felt swollen but he was pumped full of pain killers so it wasn't like it hurt.

This time his mother was by his side.  
He smiled at her and she cried with relief.  
She must have pressed the call button because soon he found himself once again answer the same doctors questions.

Yuri asked about the surgery. He hadn't meant to and it was completely unrelated to the questions he was being hounded with. For a second he was worried but he was rewarded with a slight head shake and a smile.

Apparently scar tissues or something had been pressing on something else and that's what had been causing the migraines and more than likely the blood nose. Being close to the surface they'd removed it but he was going to be just fine.

Yuri bit his lip. He didn't see how having part of his brain removed in anyway could be fine but still nodded.

*  
2 weeks later he was finally back at work.

The shop was quiet without Yurio around, Victor had him training today.

Yuri busied himself filling orders but even then the day dragged on. If it had been any other Monday he would have been excited knowing there was a chance to see Victor, but with training that day wasn't today.

He was still yet to talk to Victor about that day and why he'd even called.

Every time he remembered he'd given Victor his notebook he'd flushed with embarrassment. He felt like a school girl who'd had her diary read, even though he was the one who'd given it away.

For the most part he felt back to normal. He still had dreams he assumed were past memories but found he could remember them for longer. He also found whenever he had an episode the pain he felt now was significantly less.

*  
Yuri had a doctor appointment in the morning and hadn't been able to come in until lunch. He hadn't told anyone that he'd been remembering more and more. He wanted to ask Victor about it all.

Pushing open the shop door he was surprised to find Victor there and once again Yurio was complaining about having to take the order.

Yuri walked through to the office and dropped his bag. He headed back out to the counter. Yurio had already cut a length of gold ribbon and lay curled into a circle on the bench.

He moaned slightly as memories came flooding back. The rings, Makkachin, the kiss, smacking his face against the rink. 

He looked up at Victor and his heart started pounding. He loved this man. He loved this man and for 2 years Victor had stayed, not knowing if Yuri would ever remember...

He heard Victor ask Yurio to change the flowers for the order. I knew I was staring at him.

Yurio was busy at the bench now. Victor moved between us so I couldn't see him work. He reached a hand out cupping my cheek.  
"Yuri... are you ok?"  
I swallowed and nodded. I wanted to jump on him and hold him close. I wanted to scream I remember!  
Instead I nuzzled the had he'd placed on my face. I realised how much I missed his touch. He eyes told me he wasn't surprised by my actions at all.  
Yurio let out a "tch" before shoving the bouquet he'd made into Victors hand. He shook us one more look of disgust and stalked into the office.

Holding it up I realised it was made of spider flowers.  
Taking them from him I buried my face into them, to hide how badly I was blushing. I couldn't find the words but somehow managed to nod. He reached out and I let him take my hand, squeezing his tightly a he lead me out the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Smilax Loveliness  
> Spider Flower Elope with Me  
> Aster Symbol of Love, Daintiness  
> Camellia (Red) You're a Flame in My Heart  
> Carnation (Pink) I'll Never Forget You  
> Chrysanthemum (Red) I Love You  
> Hyacinth (Purple) I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow  
> Lily (Calla) Beauty  
> Rose (Dark Crimson) Mourning  
> Rose (Tea) I'll Remember Always  
> Tulip (Yellow) There's Sunshine in Your Smile  
> Viscaria Will You Dance with Me?  
> Zinnia (Mixed) Thinking (or In Memory) or an Absent Friend
> 
> http://aggie-horticulture.tamu.edu/archives/parsons/publications/flowers/flowers.html


End file.
